Warlords lizard
by Saldeth
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang pemimpin kadal yang agung mengabdi kepada manusia yang lemah dan tidak memiliki sihir
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ceritanya rada gaje, soalnya author masih pemula hahahaha**

 **PERINGATAN CERITA INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN DUNIA DXD DAN DUNIA NARUTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD BY ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING! JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GAK SUKA CERITANNYA.**

* * *

 **WARLORDS LIZARD**

Awan hitam menutupi langit dunia yang indah, ribuan anak panah jatuh melesat ke bumi, teriakan kesakitan dan benturan logam terdengar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dunia ini?

Keserakahan atas kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia, menyebabkan para makhluk sihir berperang satu sama lain, saling membunuh agar bisa bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini.

Setelah berperang selama ribuan tahun, akhirnya peperangan telah berakhir dan sang pemenang telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia impikan, dunia sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Apakah sang pemenang telah puas atas apa yang ia dapatkan? Kenyataannya yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah kehampaan, seluruh kaumnya mati menyisakan dirinya seorang, Pemimpin kadal yang agung, Saurian.

Di tengah dunia yang sunyi berdirilah satu satunya makhluk yang bertahan dari perang ribuan tahun, seekor kadal dengan kulit berwarna merah dan tubuh yang kekar, dengan helm bertanduk tulang yang menutup wajah kadalnya, menyisakan mata biru yang bercahaya dengan pandangan yang tajam khas seorang veteran perang, sabuk besi yang tersambung dengan sebuah kain biru yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, di pundak kirinya tersemat armor besi yang tebal, sebuah armor besi dengan duri yang tajam tersemat di lengan kanan dan kirinya, cakar yang tajam menghiasi kedua buah tangan dan kakinya.( AN: Penampilan saurian ada di foto profil author).

" _Setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan ini, hanya aku saja yang tersisa."_ Saurian hanya dapat merenung atas hal yang telah menimpanya kali ini, tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya merah muncul di tangan kanannya, cahaya itu lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah tongkat kayu sepanjang satu meter dengan sebuah tulang kepala kadal yang menjadi bagian atas tongkat itu.

Saurian menancapkan tongkatnya di hadapannya, kulit kadalnya mulai mengeluarkan lendir yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, cangkang berwarna biru dengan garis garis kuning mulai menutupi tubuhnya.

"Mungkin inilah hal yang dapat kulakukan, menunggu seseorang membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku." Saurian tersenyum dengan wajah kadalnya hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh cangkang biru tadi. Ya Saurian telah tertidur dengan merubah dirinya menjadi telur, menunggu seseorang membangunkan dirinya dari tidur panjang yang akan dilewatinya.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Yeahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama dari cerita ini, author ngerjainnya sambil nonton anime dirumah, hahahaha (kok malah curhat yah TOT)**

 **Oh ya maaf kalau chap ini pendek, soalnya masih prolog dan karakter utama di cerita ini adalah Issei the harem king hahaha. Selama imi author agak bosan baca fanfic yang karakter utamanya Naruto( bukan bermaksud tidak suka. Dan didalam cerita ini issei bakal jadi tuannya saurian, pokoknya gak ada yang namanya harem atau issei yang mesum walaupun ada sedikit sih.**

 **Sekali lagi author ingatkan cerita ini gak ada hubungannya dengan dunia dxd dan naruto, author Cuma make karakternya walaupun nanti ada karakter OC sampingan. Jadi tunggu aja chap selanjutnya.**

 **Dan sedikit info Sauriab itu abadi dalam artian dia bakal berubah jadi telur untuk mengobati luka dan jika dia mati harus nunggu satu hari untuk bisa manggilnya.**

 **Author menerima semua masukan dari para pembaca kritik dan saran bakal author pikirkan dan untuk kritik silahkab berikan kritik yang membangun supaya nanti dapat author jadikan pelajaran kedepannya kritik yang tidak membangun gak bakal author tanggapin.**

 **Jadi REVIEW YA MINNNAAAAAAAAAAA. Maaf kalau ada typo di cerita ini.**

 **Salam dari author saldeth sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Dan jangan lupa untuk review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ceritanya rada gaje, soalnya author masih pemula hahahaha**

 **PERINGATAN CERITA INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN DUNIA DXD DAN DUNIA NARUTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD BY ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PENGGUNAAN TULISAN DI CERITA INI**

" _ITALIC"_ : kata kata saurian

 _ITALIC:_ suara pendukung

" **Bold":** suara karakter yang tidak dikenal atau memiliki nada berat

 _ **Italic dan bold:**_ jurus atau sihir karakter

"...": berbicara langsung

'...':berbicara di dalam hati atau renungan

 **WARNING! JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GAK SUKA CERITANYA.**

* * *

 **WARLORDS LIZARD**

Matahari bersinar terang dilangit yang biru, burung-burung terbang tinggi di atas awan menunjukkan betapa indahnya dunia. Peperangan yang terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu telah sirna dimakan waktu, manusia sebagai penghuni baru kehidupan di dunia, telah memegang kekuasaan atas dunia itu sendiri. Manusia yang beruntung dengan mendapatkan anugerah kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal, mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai penguasa atas wilayah yang dikehendakinya, dan peperangan yang telah sirna mulai bangkit menunjukkan eksistensinya. Lalu apa kekuatan yang dimiliki manusia sekarang?

Sihir, kekuatan tidak masuk akal yang dimiliki manusia, dengan sihir manusia bisa melakukan segalanya, setiap manusia memiliki kekuatan ini walaupun sedikit.

Dan apa yang terjadi jika ada manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan yang didambakan itu.

Yang terjadi adalah ia akan dihina dan dikucilkan karena berbeda dengan manusia yang lainnya.

"Kenapa nasibku seperti ini," gerutu seorang bocah yang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Namanya Hyodou Issei, seorang manusia yang tidak dianggap oleh manusia lainnya karena tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir walaupun sedikit.

"Bahkan seekor binatang saja memiliki energi sihir" itulah yang di ucapkan oleh orang-orang ketika melihatnya. Hal ini terjadi karena Tetua desa yang menyebutnya sebagai anak pembawa kutukan, yang membuat orang tuanya ikut dicaci maki oleh orang-orang, hingga menjadi gila karena tekanan yang mereka dapatkan.

Dulunya Issei adalah seorang anak yang ceria, tetapi semua itu berubah ketika ia berumur delapan tahun, ketika itu desa tempat tinggalnya di kunjungi oleh seorang magician dari kekaisaran Rhea yang terkenal di seluruh dunia, Jiraya nama sang magician tersebut. Ketika Jiraya dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Issei ia tidak merasakan sedikit pun energi sihir di dalam tubuh Issei, melihat hal ini Jiraya melaporkannya kepada tetua desa untuk merahasiakan hal ini dan menyuruhnya untuk membuat Issei tetap berada di dalam desa untuk menjaga keselamatannya, namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Jiraya, tetua desa malah menganggap hal itu sebagai suatu kutukan dan ketika Jiraya pergi, ia memerintahkan para warga desa untuk mengusir Issei hingga ia dikucilkan seperti sekarang ini.( AN: penampilan wajah karakter di cerita ini sama seperti di animenya kecuali pakaian dan OC tentunya. Dan zaman dunia di cerita ini adalah zaman medieval)

Kini bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya bisa tertunduk lesu sambil memegang erat pakaiannya yang lusuh, tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil memegang perutnya, ya bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu sedang kelaparan, bagaimana tidak berhari hari tidak makan akhirnya membuat perutnya meminta jatah juga, ia tidak bisa membeli atau meminta makanan di kota karena ia berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Tempat yang hanya bisa diharapkannya adalah hutan yang menjadi tempat ia mencari makan atau beristirahat ketika kegelapan malam telah datang.

"Sebaiknya aku makan apel di pohon apel yang kutemukan di tengah hutan kemarin," ucapnya riang sambil turun dari dahan pohon yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk tadi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup menguras tenaga akhirnya Issei tiba di depan pohon apel yang berada di tengah hutan di wilayah Rhea.

 _Krauuuk krauuk,_ sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon, dengan rakusnya Issei memakan apel yang sudah dipetiknya tadi, tapi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan telah sirna karena di depannya sudah berdiri seekor harimau liar yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 _Grrrrrr_ , harimau itu menggeram sambil menatap buas ke arah Issei, dengan segenap kekuatannya Issei berlari menjauh dari harimau yang mungkin ingin memakannya.

'deg deg deg deg,'

jantung Issei berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena adrenalin yang terpacu akibat di kejar seekor harimau yang kelaparan.

 _drap drap drap_ bunyi langkah kaki Issei yang sedang berlomba dengan sang harimau yang tepat dibelakangnya.

 _hosh hosh hosh_

nafas Issei mulai tidak beraturan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menyerah dari acara kejar kejaran ini.

'Sial, bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika binatang ini terus mengejarku,' otak Issei bekerja dengan sangat keras memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari binatang buas yang terus mengejarnya.

 _buughhh,_ entah keberuntungan atau sebuah kesialan ia terjatuh kedalam lubang yang tertutupi oleh rerumputan, hal baiknya ia selamat dari kejaran sang harimau, hal buruknya ia tidak bisa keluar dari lubang ini dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai berdenyut akibat benturan yang ia terima ketika terjatuh kedalam lubang ini.

Didalam lubang yang gelap Issei hanya dapat pasrah akan hal yang menimpanya kini, dalam pikirannya hanya ada bayang-bayang kematian, ia sudah putus asa dengan kehidupannya.

Karena tidak memiliki kekuatan hidupnya menjadi seperti ini, orang tuanya menjadi gila dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan apa yang terjadi, itu bukan kesalahan orang tuanya, dirinyalah yang bersalah karena menjadi manusia yang lemah.

Cahaya redup berwarna merah menyala dihadapannya, Issei dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan susah payah ia berjalan mendekati cahaya yang mungkin berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari tempatnya tadi.

Dengan langkah yang pelan akhirnya ia tiba di tempat cahaya tadi berasal, dan apa yang dilihat oleh Issei, membuat dirinya semakin bingung. Apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah tongkat yang tertancap di tanah dan cahaya merah yang dilihat Issei tadi berasal dari tulang kepala kadal yang berada dibagian atas tongkat.

Dan yang lebih anehnya ada sebuah telur dengan ukuran sekitar tinggi orang dewasa, cangkang telur itu berwarna biru dengan garis garis kuning di sekitarnya. Telur aneh itu tepat berada di belakang tongkat yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah tadi.

'Setelah apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini, aku hanya menemukan sebuah tongkat yang bercahaya dan sebuah telur raksaksa yang aneh,' pikir Issei.

Muak dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Issei menyentuh tongkat aneh yang ada di depannya, cahaya merah yang ada di tongkat tadi dengan cepat masuk kedalam tubuh Issei, tubuhnya yang lelah dan dipenuhi memar disana sini berangsur-angsur pulih, lama kelamaan cahaya merah itu mulai berkumpul di lengan kirinya.

"Argggghhhhhhh," teriakan Issei mengema di dalam lubang yang gelap hingga membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon terbang menjauh.

Cahaya yang berada di lengan kirinya kini berpindah ke daerah punggung kecilnya.

"Argggghhhhh, hentikaaaannnn," Issei kini bertekuk lutut dengan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya yang bergetar mencengkram tanah dengan kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

 _Kraak, kraak_ , telur aneh yang berada dihadapannya mulai retak dan cahaya merah yang berada di punggung Issei semakin terang memberikan rasa sakit yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya akhirnya pandangan Issei mulai redup, karena cahaya merah yang menyelimuti lubang ini kini tatapan Issei hanya bisa terpaku dengan telur aneh yang telah memperlihatkan sebuah bola mata vertikal berwarna biru yang menatapnya, tak lama kemudian cahaya merah yang menyelimuti lubang tadi mulai menghilang menyisakan tubuh Issei yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Mata vertikal itu mulai bersinar, menatap tajam kegelapan yang menghampirinya. Dengan perlahan ia keluar dari cangkang telur yang menutup tubuhnya dan memandang tubuh Issei yang tergeletak dihadapannya, ia mulai menunduk menyamakan tubuhnya agar bisa meraih tubuh yang diselimuti kegelapan di sekitarnya, tangannya mulai terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Issei, dengan suara yang terdengar seperti gumaman ia berkata.

" _My lord"_

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Chap selanjutnya sudah hadir nih, makasih kepada para reader yang mengevav dan memfollow ceritaku yang gaje ini hahaha.**

 **Dan author mohon maaf bila ada teks yang terlalu terputar putar dan typo yang bertebaran, karena author masih baru di ffn walaupun sudah lama jadi reader sih. Dan yah di chap kali ini Issei sudah membangunkan saurian dari tidurnya jadi kita tunggu aja petualangan Issei selanjutnya, di chap kali ini author bakal memberikan profil OC utama yaitu Saurian**

 **NAMA: SAURIAN**

 **RAS: LIZARD**

 **PENAMPILAN: SAMA SEPERTI DI CHAP SATU ATAU BISA LIHAT DARI FOTO SAMPUL CERITA INI**

 **KEKUATAN:MUNGKIN RADA GAJE TAPI SAURIAN BISA MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR DAN SAURIAN BAKAL KEMBALI KEBENTUK TELURNYA UNTUK MENYEMBUHKAN LUKA YANG AMAT PARAH DAN JIKA MATI BAKAL MUNCUL ATAU BISA DIPANGGIL SETELAH SATU HARI**

 **KEPRIBADIAN: TIDAK PERNAH MENERIMA PERINTAH DARI SIAPAPUN SELAIN TUANNYA SENDIRI DAN KARENA DIA ADALAH SEORANG LIZARDMAN YANG PASTI IA SANGAT KERAS KEPALA DAN BRUTAL.**

 **Dan jangan tersinggung untuk tulisan profil diatas soalnya author lebih suka menggunakan huruf kapital jika menjelaskan profil karakter hehehe.**

 **Salam dari author saldeth dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

 **jangan lupa reviewwwwww ya.**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD BY ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PENGGUNAAN TANDA BACA DI CERITA INI**

 **"ITALIC": kata kata saurian**

 **ITALIC: suara pendukung**

 **"Bold":suara karakter yang tidak dikenal atau memiliki nada berat**

 **Italic dan bold: jurus atau sihir karakter**

 **"...": berbicara langsung**

 **'...':berbicara di dalam hati atau renungan**

 **WARNING! JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GAK SUKA CERITANYA.**

* * *

 **WARLORDS LIZARD**

Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan mata berwarna cokelat yang terlihat bercahaya karena sinar api unggun yang ada di dekatnya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, dirinya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

'Huuuh... dikejar harimau, jatuh kedalam lubang, bertemu dengan tongkat dan telur yang aneh,' asik dengan pikirannya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain, jika saja suara tak dikenal itu tidak menegurnya.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu my lord,"_ suara yang terdengar seperti suara desisan seekor kadal terdengar di indra pendengarannya

Issei dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara yang menyapanya tadi.

Dengan mata yang terkejut, ia hanya dapat memandang dengan takjub sekaligus takut dengan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini, bagaimana tidak didepannya ada seekor kadal besar yang menatap kearahnya dalam diam. Mata biru itu terus memperhatikan tubuh kecilnya, dengan takut-takut Issei mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan jika kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenal, kini sudah meluncur mulus dari mulut Issei.

" _Saurian, my lord," jawab_ kadal yang bernama Saurian itu.

"Aku tidak kenal denganmu Saurian, jadi kenapa kau menganggap diriku sebagai tuanmu?" Issei dengan berani bertanya kepada kadal yang ada di depannya, ia tidak merasakan ancaman dari makhluk aneh yang berdiri di tegap dihadapannya.

" _My lord, kau adalah tuanku karena kau satu-satunya ras yang dapat membangunkanku,"_ ucapnya dengan nada yang tegas, belum sempat Issei memberikan tanggapan, kadal itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Kini giliranku untuk bertanya kepadamu my lord,"_

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Saurian?" tanya Issei

" _Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat ras seperti dirimu my lord, jadi apa jenis ras mu, my lord?"_ tanya Saurian.

"Aku adalah seorang manusia" jawab Issei

" _Manusia... tolong ceritakan jenis ras ini, my lord?"_

Wajah Issei berubah menjadi murung, dengan helaan nafas ia mulai menceritakan secara singkat tentang manusia dan kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki oleh manusia.

" _Dari apa yang kurasakan, kau pasti tidak memiliki kekuatan sihirkan, my lord,"perkataan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Saurian._

Issei hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika mendengar perkataan kadal yang sedang duduk dengan kaki yang berlutut di hadapannya itu.

" _Aku bisa memberikan kekuatan sihir yang kau inginkan itu kepadamu my lord,"_

Dengan cepat Issei menatap mata biru Saurian yang terlihat bercahaya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat lakukan" dengan semangat Issei menjawabnya.

" _Tapi kau harus memenuhi persyaratan yang kuberikan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Sihir yang kau inginkan, dan mungkin hal ini akan sedikit menjijikkan untukmu, my lord,"_

"Lalu apa Persyaratannya?" tanya Issei

Saurian lalu menceritakan kehidupannya dulu dan peperangan yang dihadapinya, dan janjinya ketika ia berubah menjadi telur, untuk terus mengabdi kepada orang yang membangunkannya.

"Jadi persyaratan yang kau maksud adalah menjadikanku sebagai tuanmu?" tanya Issei (AN: Disini Issei adalah anak yang cukup pintar)

Saurian menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan yang di berikan Issei kepadanya

" _Dan persyaratannya adalah meminum darahku my lord,"_ jawab Saurian

 _Gleeeek,_ Issei hanya dapat menelan kasar ludahnya, membayangkan rasa darah yang akan diminumnya.

"Baiklah, berikan darahmu," jawab Issei pasrah, sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan segera Saurian mengeluarkan sebuah cawan perak yang terisi penuh dengan darah dan memberikannya kepada Issei.

" _Silahkkan dinikmati my lord, aku sudah menyiapkannya ketika kau pingsan tadi,"_ ucap Saurian sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kedua tangan Issei bergetar ketika memegang cawan yang terisi penuh dengan darah, dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia meminum darah itu dengan sekali tegukan untuk mengurangi rasa tidak enak yang menyambangi tenggorokannya.

Setelah meminum darah Saurian, kini tongkat dengan tulang kepala kadal yang di sentuhnya kemarin melayang terbang ke arahnya.

" _Sekarang peganglah tongkat itu, dengan begitu kekuatan yang kau dambakan akan menjadi milikmu,"_ ucap Saurian

Kini tongkat itu sudah ada dalam genggaman tangan kiri Issei, ketika menyentuhnya ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya merah mulai mengintari tongkat itu lalu dengan perlahan-lahan tongkat itu kini telah tergantikan dengan sebuah belati yang memiliki bagian tajam yang melengkung.

(AN: belati yang dipegang Issei adalah pisau karambit dengan gagang berwarna hitam dan memiliki dua sisi tajam untuk bagian mata pisaunya.)

"Aku belum pernah melihat belati dengan bentuk seperti ini?" tanya Issei.

" _Tongkat yang kau pegang tadi adalah senjata sihir, my lord,"_

"Lalu?"

" _Tongkat itu akan selalu berubah menjadi senjata sihir yang sesuai dengan pemilik barunya,"_ jawab Saurian.

Kini Issei sedang asik memutar-mutarkan belati yang menjadi senjata barunya itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sebelum itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu Saurian?"

"Kekuatan sihir apa yang telah ku dapatkan?" tanya Issei

" _Sihir yang kau dapatkan adalah sihir kuno, sihir para lizardman dimasa lalu, my lord,"_ jawab Saurian

" _Baiklah cukup perbincangannya, mari kita keluar dari lubang ini untuk mencari makanan untukmu my lord, lalu kita akan memulai latihannya,"_ ucapa Saurian sambil melenggang pergi dengan Issei yang mengikutinya di belakang.

* * *

 **ENAM TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Sudah enam tahun Issei berlatih dengan Saurian, Sihir dan cara bertarung para kadal sudah ia kuasai dengan cukup baik, kini ia tinggal di dalam sebuah gua yang ada di dalam hutan di wilayah Rhea.

"Jadi Saurian apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?"

" _Bagaimana kalau menguasai dunia, my lord,"_ jawab Saurian

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak setuju.

"Tidak... aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menguasai dunia, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kerajaan Rhea dan tinggal disana, aku bosan tinggal disini,"

" _Baiklah, my lord,"_

 **RHEA KINGDOM**

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan sehari-hari terlihat dimana-mana, para pedagang mulai mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan manis untuk menarik para pembeli,membeli barang dagangannya, setiap penjaga berdiri tegap disudut-sudut kota, baju besi yang terlihat bersinar tersemat ditubuh mereka, memberikan kesan gagah ketika dipandang.

Issei kini sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah keramaian kota, setelah menempuh perjalanan berhari-hari dari hutan, yang untungnya tidak ada hambatan yang ia hadapi ketika dalam perjalanan.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, hari ini raja membuka pendaftaran untuk para petualang," ucap salah seorang petualang kepada temannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya teman petualang tadi.

"Raja sedang mencari tiga orang pengawal untuk menjadi pengawal Putri Rias," jawab si petualang.

"Maksudmu Putri Rias yang cantik itu!"

Si petualang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Jadi bagaimana Saurian?' tanya Issei setelah mendengar percakapan tadi.

' _Semua terserah padamu, my lord' jawab Saurian._

'Baiklah... sudah kuputuskan, kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kita, dengan menjadi pengawal sang Putri,' ucap Issei sambil berjalan ke pusat kerajaan Rhea.

Dan dimulailah lembaran kehidupan baru yang menantinya.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Yeaaay akhirnya lanjut juga. Mohon maaf bila chap ini sangat lama dan pendek ceritannya. Author cukup sibuk di kehidupan dunia sangat ini (TOT).**

 **Chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal selesai paling lama minggu depan.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat author and reader yang sudah memvav dan memfollow cerita yang gaje ini.**

 **Serta terima kasih juga kepada para pembaca yang mau ngereview.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa si chap selanjutnya.**

 **Jangan lupa review minnaaaaaaa.**


End file.
